Em busca de um Anjo II
by Xia M
Summary: Segredos estão à nossa espera a cada esquina. Quando pensamos que nada mais nos pode atraiçoar, o nosso passado encontra sempre alguma forma de nos alcançar. Até mesmo aquele que desconhecemos. Continuação da fanfic "Em busca de um anjo". OC's.
1. Prólogo

_**N/A: **__Yo! o/ Antes demais, quero cumprimentar a minha adorada secção de Beyblade, por isso, OLÁ! :D Há muito, mas mesmo muito tempo, que não posto nada, por isso nem sei se ainda haverá alguém por aí que se lembre de mim, Xia Matsuyama, agora simplesmente Xia M. Mas isso não é, de todo, importante. hehehe_

_O mais importante é que estou de volta com uma nova fanfic. o/ Este projecto foi considerado inúmeras vezes, pois estive sempre na dúvida se deveria continuar, ou não, a fanfic "Em busca de um anjo". Mas depois de muito pensar e conversar sobre isso, finalmente decidi que sim, esta fanfic merece uma continuação, pois a história de Ling Akimoto ainda não terminou. Para quem aguardava esta fanfic, só vos digo uma coisa: desculpem pela demora! Afinal de contas, ainda foram sete anos! n.n/_

_**Advertências: **__Continuação da fanfic "Em busca de um anjo"; a história passa-se um ano após o epílogo. Inclui OC's, sendo um deles a personagem principal. Inclui Kai x OC. Long-fic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Os meus OC's são únicos e exclusivamente meus. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. _

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE 1:**__ Como já foi referido, esta fanfic é uma __**CONTINUAÇÃO**__, pelo que as personagens e as suas relações, bem como toda a história está directamente relacionada com a fanfic original. Sugiro que, antes de lerem esta, leiam a __**"Em busca de um anjo"**__, para não se criarem dúvidas sem necessidade. Perguntas que surjam e possam ser respondidas ao ler a fanfic original serão provavelmente ignoradas. Todo o resto, eu terei todo o prazer em responder. Fica o conselho._

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE 2:**__ Quem veio da fanfic "Beyblade O Retorno" da Anatameia directamente para esta não me venham perguntar o que aconteceu aos Nightfall (para quem não sabe, essa "equipa" é composta por OC's meus). Os Nightfall não são uma equipa a sério; são apenas um grupo de OC's que eu juntei para participar na fanfic da Ana. A realidade desses OC's pertence à fanfic "Em busca de um anjo." Perguntas posteriores a este aviso serão ignoradas._

* * *

_**Em busca de um Anjo II**_

-x-

**Prólogo**

-x-

_Lendas… _

_Lendas são histórias fantásticas, criadas para explicar acontecimentos misteriosos ou sobrenaturais, que não possuem qualquer elucidação científica. São passadas de geração em geração, transformando-se e refazendo-se com o passar dos anos, podendo até mesmo criar-se novas lendas, dentro de uma só._

_Lendas são, sobretudo, narrativas fantasiosas transmitidas pela tradição oral, através dos tempos. São elas que sobrevivem quando tudo o resto se extingue em pó. São elas que permanecem, tentando criar mais um pouco de esperança neste mundo tão fútil e insignificante. Um mundo onde a luz, a cada dia que passa, é engolida pela escuridão._

-x-

_**Cidade Fuji-Yoshida, província de Shizuoka, Japão - 1000 anos atrás**_

_- Nii-san, despacha-te! – gritou a menina, de poucos anos de idade._

_- Eu já… vou! – respondeu o rapaz, ofegante._

_A menina estava parada, de costas para a enorme montanha que se estendia por trás de si, ignorando a sua majestosidade e poder. Encarava, de mãos na cintura, o seu irmão mais velho apressar-se para a acompanhar._

_- Nii-san, és tão lento! – queixou-se ela, entre risadas._

_O rapaz, com as bochechas vermelhas pelo enorme esforço em subir mais uma parte do trilho, franziu a testa e virou a cara, amuado._

_- Eu não sou lento, tu é que és rápida demais! _

_A menina voltou a rir. O seu riso fez o irmão relaxar, desfazendo-o da expressão amuada. Ela agarrou na mão dele e olhou-o, com aquele brilho que só ela possuía. _

_- Vamos, nii-san, eu ajudo-te! Quero chegar ao topo do Monte Fuji ainda hoje! _

_Sem que ele pudesse protestar, a irmã começou a puxá-lo, guiando-o pelo trilho de terra, cantarolando à medida que se aproximava mais da enorme montanha. Ele não teve escolha senão acompanhá-la naquela loucura, assegurando a sua protecção à medida que fossem subindo o Monte. Não percebia que tipo de atracção a irmã possuía por aquela montanha, para ele era apenas mais uma montanha, capaz de explodir e destruir a sua aldeia a qualquer momento… No entanto, era importante para a sua irmã e isso bastava para que ele se arriscasse por aquele local._

_Horas foram se passando até os dois irmãos chegarem a uma altura considerável. Permaneciam a menos de metade da montanha, mas, para os dois, já era altura demais. Estavam longe de casa, sozinhos e o cansaço começava a tirar partido da força de vontade dos dois, principalmente da menina que, até há poucas horas, emanava entusiasmo. _

_- Nii-san… eu tenho frio. – murmurou ela, agarrando mais o braço do irmão._

_- Eu sei. – disse ele, procurando com os olhos algum sítio onde pudessem descansar. Sabia que a ideia de tentar subir o Monte era estúpida, mas só agora ele percebia o quão estúpida realmente era. Do nada, reparou numa abertura no meio da rocha, o suficiente para se abrigarem. Ganhando uma nova energia, o rapaz pegou na irmã ao colo e começou a dirigir-se para o local. – Vamos, acho que encontrei um sítio para ficarmos!_

_- A sério? – perguntou a menina, aconchegando-se no colo do irmão. _

_- Sim. Tenho a certeza que nos podemos abrigar ali. – disse o rapaz, tentando convencer-se a si mesmo._

_No entanto, ele estava certo. Chegados à entrada, reparou na dimensão da caverna e na sua possível profundidade. Teve um pouco de medo, mas não tinha escolha senão entrar. Lá dentro, conseguiu reunir material suficiente para fazer uma fogueira onde os dois se aqueceram. A menina, sentindo o seu corpo recuperar forças graças àquela onda de calor, levantou-se do seu lugar junto à fogueira e começou a caminhar pela caverna._

_- Volta aqui! – pediu o irmão, observando os movimentos da menina. – Pode ser perigoso._

_- Não é! – disse ela, com uma sensação estranha invadindo o seu pequeno peito. – Não é perigoso. – afirmou novamente, antes de se aventurar pelo interior da caverna._

_- Espera! Onde vais? – o rapaz agarrou num toro de madeira e este, servindo como tocha, iluminou-o até à sua irmã. A menina, porém, parecia não se importar com a escuridão que a rodeava. Era como se não a atingisse. _

_O rapaz, seguindo a irmã de perto, começou a reparar nas paredes que os cercavam. Pareciam estar cheias de desenhos, pinturas antigas. As imagens, um pouco apagadas, pareciam descrever uma espécie de ritual, onde alguém pedia ajuda aos céus para concretizar o seu desejo. Era possível identificar caracteres antigos espalhados pelas paredes e, no que parecia ser o final do ritual, era possível ver um ser, um homem com asas, ser selado dentro de algo que o rapaz não conseguia identificar. Talvez… um túmulo? A ideia provocou-lhe arrepios._

_- Nii-san!_

_O rapaz deu um salto ao ouvir a voz da irmã atrás de si. A menina estava a sorrir e pedia a sua mão._

_- O que se passa, Hayashi? _

_- Anda, nii-san, tens que ver! Eu finalmente encontrei-o._

_O rapaz assustou-se com as palavras da irmã. Do que estaria ela a falar? A contra-gosto, agarrou novamente na mão da menina e deixou-se ser encaminhado por ela. Minutos depois estavam os dois numa espécie de sala, com uma enorme construção de pedra no meio. A sua surpresa foi inevitável, porém a sua irmã permanecia sorridente. A menina saltitou até à construção – que lembrava um túmulo de pedra – e colocou uma das suas mãos sobre a pedra fria._

_- Hayashi, o que estás a fazer? Afasta-te daí! – pediu o rapaz, assustado. Queria tirar a irmã dali, mas havia algo dentro de si a pedir-lhe para não se aproximar. O porquê, ele não sabia._

_- Está tudo bem, nii-san. Vai ficar tudo bem. – com estas palavras, uma luz imensa tomou conta da caverna. A força trazida naquela luz era assustadora e poderosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, possuía um misto de suavidade e tristeza._

_O rapaz sentiu a força atingi-lo, obrigando-o a ajoelhar-se no chão. Um vento forte começou a levantar-se na caverna, à medida que a luz se ia dissipando, arrancando a tocha das mãos do rapaz e apagando-a. A menina permanecia junto ao suposto túmulo, sorrindo para algo que parecia estar a ganhar forma à sua frente. _

_- Hayashi! – gritou o rapaz, desesperado, tanto pela irmã como pela sua imobilidade perante a situação. _

_A menina continuava alheia aos protestos do irmão, observando o ser que acabava de se materializar perante os seus pequenos olhos. Ela permanecia sorridente, observando com avidez cada ínfimo detalhe daquele estranho._

_Mesmo na semi-escuridão da caverna, ela conseguia diferenciar os seus traços perfeitamente. Os seus longos e lisos cabelos loiros, os seus olhos azuis, lembrando o gelo, a armadura dourada que cobria o seu corpo alto e esguio, o ceptro dourado que ele segurava e, acima de tudo, as belas e majestosas asas brancas que se estendiam por trás das suas costas. _

_- Que lindo…! – murmurou ela, sentindo um calor apoderar-se das suas bochechas._

_- Hayashi! – o rapaz voltou a gritar, sentindo um estranho medo invadi-lo ao observar o ser que estava junto da irmã. – Afasta-te dele, depressa! _

_A menina, no entanto, continuava a ignorar o irmão mais velho, focando toda a sua atenção naquele ser que saíra do túmulo. Era-lhe impossível não olhar para ele, por mais que ela não quisesse. De repente, o estranho avançou sobre a menina, ajoelhando-se à sua frente e colocando uma mão sobre o peito._

_- Chamas-te… Hayashi? – a voz daquele estranho ser ecoou por toda a caverna. Um timbre paradoxal, capaz de transmitir força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo._

_Os olhos de Hayashi arregalaram-se quando esta ouviu o seu nome ser dito por aquela voz. Segundos depois, um sorriso brotou nos seus pequenos lábios rosados, enquanto ela levava o indicador ao lábio inferior. Aquela voz… gostava dela._

_- Sim. – respondeu ela, envergonhada._

_- Obrigado por me teres ouvido e por me teres libertado. Nunca poderei agradecer-te o suficiente. – disse ele, curvando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento._

_- Na-não tens de quê! – apressou-se a dizer, cada vez mais envergonhada. – Eu não… consegui ignorar uma voz tão triste. – continuou, baixando o rosto, passando a observar o chão húmido da caverna._

_O estranho sorriu. Ergueu uma das mãos, assustando o irmão da menina, e acariciou levemente o rosto dela. Ela ergueu o olhar, passando a observá-lo, surpresa. _

_- Como é que te chamas? – perguntou Hayashi, levando a mão à face onde o estranho lhe tinha tocado._

_Ele voltou a sorrir, olhando nos olhos da jovem menina. Apesar do olhar distante que mantinha, continuava a observá-la, com aquele sorriso triste._

_- Angel. - disse ele, por fim._

_Porém, antes de a conversa continuar, o irmão de Hayashi, que finalmente tinha reunido forças para se levantar, colocou-se entre os dois, fitando com ódio o ser chamado Angel._

_- Afasta-te da minha irmã! – vociferou ele, pronto para se lançar ao ser agachado. _

_- Nii-san, pára com isso! – pediu a menina, segurando um dos braços do irmão._

_- Não te metas, Hayashi! Nós não sabemos o que ele é, pode fazer-nos mal. – disse o rapaz, o olhar ainda fixo naquele homem com asas. Enquanto o observava, apercebeu-se da sua semelhança com as imagens que encontrara momentos antes. Será que aquele ser era o mesmo das pinturas?_

_- Ele não nos vai fazer mal! – repetiu a menina, segurando o braço do irmão com mais força._

_Antes que o rapaz pudesse protestar, o estranho ser ergueu-se, observando o jovem que o fitava de forma odiosa._

_- A tua irmã tem razão. Eu não vos vou fazer mal._

_- Ai não? E como é que eu sei que isso é verdade? – o rapaz deu um passo atrás, segurando a mão da irmã. O seu nervosismo aumentara ao encarar o estranho de pé. A diferença de alturas era abismal._

_- Porque… eu sou uma espécie de guardião. A tua irmã libertou-me da minha prisão, devo-lhe a minha vida. Eu nunca lhe faria mal. – disse ele, com um sorriso delicado._

_- Estás a ver? Eu disse-te que ele não nos ia fazer mal! – reclamou Hayashi, saindo detrás do irmão e indo para junto de Angel._

_O rapaz, sem saber o que dizer, ficou a observar a irmã junto do estranho. Ela parecia tão confortável junto dele, como se todos os problemas tivessem desaparecido da sua mente e não houvesse mais nada no mundo. Era estranho, mas ela parecia estar em paz. O rapaz soltou um suspiro e cruzou os braços, sentindo-se derrotado. Ainda não confiava completamente no homem de asas brancas, mas, se estivesse por perto para evitar qualquer problema, então, talvez pudesse suportar a sua presença. Até porque parecia que não tinha outra opção._

_- Bem, sendo assim, eu vou acreditar em ti, Hayashi. – a menina sorriu ao ouvir as palavras do irmão. – Mas, e agora? O que fazemos com ele? _

_A menina foi apanhada de surpresa pela pergunta. Franzindo o cenho, ela voltou o seu olhar para Angel._

_- Se me permitem, gostaria de voltar com vocês para a vossa aldeia._

_- EHH!? – o grito assustado do rapaz foi inevitável. Hayashi, por sua vez, saltou de alegria, abraçando a perna do homem._

_- Sim, Angel, volta connosco! – pediu a menina, sorrindo._

_- Endoideceste?! Como é que podemos esconder um tipo deste tamanho? – reclamou o rapaz, apontando para Angel. Hayashi limitou-se a uma careta._

_- Eu sou muito bom a esconder-me. Aqui, por exemplo, é um excelente local. _

_O rapaz ficou a olhar, perplexo, para o que Angel apontava como esconderijo perfeito. Na ponta do seu dedo estava a medalha do colar da sua irmã, que ela sempre trazia junto ao peito. O rapaz queria sair a rebolar pelo chão às gargalhadas, mas ficou-se por um simples comentário._

_- Isso é impossível!_

_Angel limitou-se a um sorriso. De seguida, pegou na menina ao colo, para depois pegar no rapaz. Este, apesar dos protestos, não tinha forma de se libertar dos enormes braços. Derrotado mais uma vez, o rapaz passou a observar o sorriso da irmã. Ela parecia tão feliz junto daquele estranho. Mesmo preocupado com os possíveis problemas consequentes a encontrarem aquele ser, se a irmã pudesse sorrir assim todos os dias, ele podia aprender a viver com esses possíveis problemas. Só tinha que ter um pouco mais de paciência._

_- Ei, o que estás a fazer? – perguntou o rapaz, observando a saída da caverna._

_- Vamos voar. – respondeu Angel, simplesmente._

_- Boa! – a reacção de Hayashi arrancou um sorriso de Angel. O rapaz, no entanto, não estava lá muito satisfeito._

_- Vo-voar? Mas como é que…AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Angel saltou da caverna, abrindo as suas asas e preparando-se para regularizar o voo. Ouvia as reclamações do rapaz e os gritos de alegria da menina que o libertara. Não sabia o que o esperava junto daquelas crianças, mas de uma coisa ele tinha a certeza: nunca mais voltaria para aquele local. Nem que isso significasse o fim da sua existência._

**-x-**

_**Londres, Inglaterra**_

_**Três anos atrás**_

_**Dia da final do campeonato do mundo, BBA Revolution vs. The Demons**_

Um homem nos seus quarenta e poucos anos caminhava calmamente pelo corredor do segundo andar da sua casa até às escadas. No meio a uma das suas muitas pesquisas, como sempre, sentiu necessidade de ir procurar um livro ou dois à sua biblioteca privada. Já tinha pensado muitas vezes em mudar o seu escritório permanentemente para a biblioteca, mas o conforto e privacidade não eram os mesmos, pelo que os seus pequenos passeios continuavam a fazer parte dos seus dias a trabalhar em casa.

Descendo as escadas, encontrou os seus dois filhos sentados no sofá da sala a verem televisão. Nesta passavam as imagens de mais um dos campeonatos daquele desporto de que eles gostavam tanto. O homem permitiu-se a um pequeno sorriso. Era nestas raras alturas em que os dois não estavam a maltratar-se um ao outro, a sua filha mais nova sempre de língua afiada e o seu filho mais velho sempre a ignorá-la elegantemente.

Tencionava aproximar-se dos dois e cumprimenta-los pelo seu raro momento de civilidade quando algo na televisão lhe chamou a atenção. A imagem de um ser alado a lutar contra um de aspecto demoníaco, ambos controlados por meros adolescentes. A natureza do combate, contudo, não foi o que lhe chamou mais a atenção, mas sim o ser de grandes asas brancas e armadura dourada. Enquanto se aproximava mais um pouco da televisão para confirmar o que achava que estava a ver, as sensações de choque e absoluta surpresa tomavam conta de si.

Os seus olhos, escondidos por trás de um par de óculos simples, arregalaram-se com o espanto, a sua boca teimava em manter-se aberta, o seu corpo ficou tenso e a sua respiração começava a falhar. _Não é possível…!_

- É ele… - murmurou o homem, quase inaudível. Engolindo em seco, um sorriso um tanto arrepiante tomou conta do seu rosto, enquanto os seus olhos ganhavam um novo brilho. A imagem da televisão reflectida nos seus óculos não era uma ilusão. Todas as suas pesquisas, todas as suas horas perdidas e noites em branco não tinham sido em vão. _Ele existe!_ – É ele!

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Coisas importantes a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

_- Nii-san = irmão, neste caso irmão mais velho. Não tenho costume em usar palavras, sufixos ou afins em outras línguas, mas neste caso preferi fazê-lo, pois soa melhor que simplesmente "irmão" em português. E o rapaz ficou sem nome, pois não é, de todo, relevante que ele tenha nome._

_Agora sim, as minhas notas finais._

_E então! Hehehe O que acharam do prólogo? Espero que tenham gostado e que acompanhem esta nova aventura com o drama e romance habituais da EBDUA (Em busca de um anjo). Tenho-me divertido imenso (e sofrido também!) ao escrever os capítulos e espero que sejam do agrado de todos! o/ E, já agora, Ana, está finalmente aqui! \o\_

_Quanto à actualização da fanfic, vou tentar postar um novo capítulo a cada duas semanas, para me dar tempo de preparar os capítulos com calma. Caso não poste na data prevista, irei sempre postar o mais rápido possível depois disso. Mas não prometo nada! xD Nunca se sabe como será o dia de amanhã. Hehehe_

_Obrigado por lerem até aqui! Reviews? o/_


	2. O Aluno Transferido

_**N/A: **__Yo! E cá estou eu com mais um capítulo! Antes de mais, quero agradecer as boas-vindas calorosas que recebi nas adoráveis reviews que me mandaram. Foi muito bom saber que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, vocês ainda estão aí para acompanhar esta história comigo. o/ Mas sem mais demoras, aproveitem o capítulo! o/ _

_**Advertências: **__Continuação da fanfic "Em busca de um anjo"; a história passa-se mais ou menos um ano após o epílogo. Inclui OC's, sendo um deles a personagem principal. Inclui Kai x OC. Long-fic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Os meus OC's são únicos e exclusivamente meus. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**Em busca de um Anjo II**_

**-x-**

**Capítulo 1: O Aluno Transferido**

**-x-**

"_Não conseguimos justificar a nossa existência apenas com momentos de felicidade."_

_Por: Ikari Shinji, Neon Genesis Evangelion_

**-x-**

Eram perto das oito horas da manhã e o sol já se encontrava bem alto no céu, banhando o local com os seus aconchegantes raios. A brisa refrescante da Primavera brincava com as folhas jovens das árvores e, aos poucos, levava consigo diversas pétalas rosadas, das tão conhecidas cerejeiras japonesas, criando um manto cor-de-rosa sobre o asfalto cinzento e aborrecido. As ruas, calmamente, iam sendo preenchidas por pessoas, prontas para mais um dia de trabalho. E, após duas semanas de descanso, os estudantes também se juntariam a elas nesse dia. Risos e conversas já podiam ser ouvidos pelos diversos bairros da pequena cidade de Akebono, anunciando assim a chegada de um novo semestre.

Numa pequena casa, igual a tantas outras, escondida num dos vários bairros que formavam a cidade, alguém ainda dormia, alheio a todo o movimento daquela manhã. A jovem, ainda deitada na sua cama e protegida pelos seus lençóis de flanela, virava-se de um lado para o outro, murmurando palavras sem nexo em meio ao seu sono. Porém, essas palavras faziam todo o sentido no sonho em que ela se encontrava perdida.

"_**- **__Eu tenho que voltar! Eu não posso perder, tenho que proteger-te!_

_- __E vais voltar. Mas tu estás fraca, não te consegues levantar. Muito menos combater. Estás ferida. A culpa é minha._

_- Não, não é._

_- __Eu devia ter-te protegido. Devia ter mantido a minha promessa._

_- Mas é isso que estás a fazer. Não te preocupes tanto._

_- __Mas eu vou proteger-te. Não vou permitir que mais ninguém te magoe. Vou cuidar de ti, vou ajudar-te a vencer._

_- Angel, do que estás a falar?_

_- __Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem. Nós vamos vencer, eu juro._

_- Angel...? Espera, tu não estás a pensar...? Angel, não! Pára com isso! Angel! Angel, isto é uma ordem, PÁRA!_

_- __Adorei conhecer-te, proteger-te, estar ao teu lado. Foste a minha luz durante este tempo, Ling Akimoto. Obrigado._

_- Pára com isso. Quem... quem é que me vai proteger agora?_

_- __Não te preocupes, já tens quem te proteja._

_- ANGEL!"_

Ling acordou sobressaltada com o som do despertador misturado ao seu próprio grito. Tacteou a mesinha-de-cabeceira em busca do aparelho barulhento conseguindo, por fim, desligá-lo. Levou o braço à sua face pálida, cobrindo os olhos, e suprimindo assim a pouca claridade que entrava por entre as cortinas fechadas. Deixou escapar um suspiro cansado, revivendo na sua mente, mais uma vez, as imagens do seu último combate.

De vez em quando aquelas imagens vinham-na perturbar, obrigando-a a sentir novamente a dor da perda da sua fera bit. Considerando o que acontecera, Ling concordava que fosse normal sonhar com aquela situação. Porém, a frequência dos sonhos estava a ficar cada vez maior, repetindo-se mais que uma vez por semana, o que deixava a jovem preocupada e desanimada. Suspirou novamente. Angel estava morto. Por mais que ela sonhasse, não havia forma de alterar isso.

- Eu tenho que parar de sonhar com isto… - murmurou para si mesma, finalmente abrindo os olhos. Porém, as últimas palavras que Angel lhe tinha dito voltaram a ecoar na sua mente. _"__Não te preocupes, já tens quem te proteja."_

Ling suspirou mais uma vez. Sentou-se na cama, empurrando os lençóis para o lado, e olhou para o relógio focando, porém, a sua atenção no objecto ao lado deste. Ling agarrou no seu telemóvel com certa ansiedade e ligou-o. A ansiedade rapidamente foi substituída por desilusão ao ver que não havia nenhuma chamada ou mensagens novas. Fechou a tampa do telemóvel e voltou a coloca-lo em cima da mesinha-de-cabeceira. _Nada_, pensou para si mesma, levantando-se finalmente da cama. _Outra vez_.

- _**LING!**_ Toca a levantar, senão vais chegar atrasada! – a voz de Miya ecoou por toda a casa, numa tentativa de despertar a filha. Apesar de ter ouvido o despertador tocar, Miya sabia o quanto Ling se tornava preguiçosa após as férias, por isso não a poupava nem por um segundo.

- Eu sei! Já vou descer! – respondeu Ling de seguida, dirigindo-se ao seu guarda-roupa e começando a preparar-se para o primeiro dia de aulas do seu último ano na escola.

**-x-**

No andar de baixo, Miya ainda se encontrava junto às escadas, prestando atenção aos sons vindos de cima. Percebendo que a filha já estava de pé, deixou-se relaxar e decidiu voltar para a cozinha, para terminar de preparar o pequeno-almoço. Minutos depois, passos preencheram a sala-de-estar e Ling apareceu à entrada da cozinha, já vestindo o seu uniforme.

- Bom-dia! – cumprimentou Miya, com um sorriso, começando a servir o pequeno-almoço.

- Bom-dia. – cumprimentou de volta Ling, com um pequeno sorriso, sentando-se à mesa e pegando nos seus _hashi_. Miya sentou-se à frente da filha e imitou os seus movimentos, começando a comer.

O pequeno-almoço, ao contrário do habitual, prosseguiu em silêncio. Ling comia devagar, focando a sua atenção na comida, enquanto a sua mente estava perdida no sonho que tivera e na falta de mensagens no seu telemóvel. Miya, por outro lado, observava a filha com atenção. Há já algum tempo que tinha reparado que se passava algo com Ling, porém, preferia não perguntar, esperando que a filha encontrasse o melhor momento para falar consigo. Contudo, esse momento parecia que nunca mais chegava. Ignorando a sua curiosidade e preocupação, Miya decidiu começar a sua manhã fazendo o que sabia fazer melhor: implicar com a filha.

- Ling. – chamou, fazendo a jovem de cabelos pretos olhar para si.

- Sim? – disse ela, retirando os olhos da tigela de arroz.

- Devias cortar o cabelo. – Ling ficou a encarar a mãe por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Cortar o cabelo? De onde Miya tinha tirado isso?

- Como assim, cortar o cabelo? – perguntou a jovem, ainda surpresa pela pergunta. Miya sorriu para si mesma e levantou-se da mesa, levando os seus pratos para colocar no lava-louças.

- Está grande demais. Devias ao menos cortar as pontas. – disse a mulher, virando-se para a filha. – Mas sabes, às vezes não é assim tão mau mudar. – continuou ela, lançando um olhar à filha que esta não compreendia. Então Miya sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha de Ling. – Vou andando. Não te atrases para o teu primeiro dia de aulas. – Ling sorriu e assentiu em resposta.

- Claro. Até logo, mãe. – Miya acenou-lhe e saiu de casa, deixando a filha sozinha. Ling baixou a cabeça e virou-se para a janela da cozinha. Dela, o seu reflexo triste e confuso olhou-a, sem muito que lhe dizer. Ling agarrou na ponta do seu cabelo e observou-o com cuidado. – Cortar o cabelo… - murmurou para si mesma, sem entender onde a mãe queria chegar. Desfazendo-se desses pensamentos, terminou de tomar o pequeno-almoço e preparou-se para sair de casa. Afinal de contas, não podia chegar atrasada.

**-x-**

Num pequeno apartamento, localizado na zona mais afastada do centro da cidade de Akebono, um jovem acertava os últimos detalhes do seu uniforme antes de finalmente sair de casa. Já deveria estar a caminho da escola por aquela hora, mas com uma amigável e simpática desculpa tinha a certeza de que conseguiria escapar ileso. Afinal, ele tinha sido bem treinado para isso.

Agarrou na pasta que estava em cima da cama e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Seguiu até à entrada – que ficava a pouco mais de um metro de distância – preparando-se para sair, quando uma voz amuada, vinda do sofá, o fez parar.

- Já vais atrasado.

- Eu sei. – respondeu prontamente. – Mas não te preocupes, eu sei desenrascar-me.

- Quem te disse que estava preocupada? – resmungou a jovem, erguendo-se do sofá e fitando o rapaz de forma ameaçadora.

- Não estás? – comentou, despreocupado, ignorando a súbita raiva da jovem.

- É claro que não! – exclamou ela, cada vez mais irritada. – Só não percebo porque só tu é que vais para essa escola enquanto eu fico fechada nesta amostra de apartamento!

- Bem, a resposta a isso é muito simples, Rose. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços, desconfiada. – Tu irias arranjar-nos problemas. E problemas, neste momento, são completamente desnecessários.

- Como assim "arranjar-nos problemas"? Não sejas ridículo! Eu nunca arranjaria problemas, vocês é que nunca confiam em… Ei, onde pensas que vais? Eu ainda estou a falar contigo! _Daisuke!_

Mas o rapaz limitou-se a ignorar Rose, acenando-lhe enquanto fechava a porta de casa e murmurando-lhe, entre dentes, o tão odiado "Até logo, Rosalie".

- O MEU NOME É ROSE! – respingou a jovem, atirando umas quantas almofadas à porta já fechada. Suspirando, voltou a afundar-se no sofá e nas almofadas que lhe restavam, continuando a ver o programa japonês que ia passando na pequena televisão.

**-x-**

- Ling! – a jovem virou-se para trás ao ouvir o seu nome, sorrindo em seguida à pessoa que se aproximava dela.

- Bom-dia, Kenny! – cumprimentou ela, recebendo um sorriso de volta do seu antigo companheiro de equipa.

- Bom-dia. – disse ele, finalmente apanhando o passo de Ling. – Então, preparada para o primeiro dia? – perguntou Kenny, passando a mão pelo cabelo ligeiramente desarrumado, numa tentativa de o pôr no lugar.

- Sim. – respondeu ela, sem muito entusiasmo. – É apenas mais um dia de aulas. – continuou, a sua expressão amargurando-se um pouco. Kenny teria reparado na súbita mudança na jovem se o entusiasmo naquilo que se lembrou não o tivesse feito perder a atenção na companheira.

- Tens que felicitar o Kai por mim! – disse o rapaz, um grande sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Felicitar o Kai…? – perguntou Ling, incerta ao que o rapaz se estava a referir.

- Sim! A decisão dele de renovar o antigo edifício da Biovolt e torna-lo num orfanato decente foi uma das melhores até agora!

- Ah, claro! O orfanato. Sim, não te preocupes, eu digo a ele. – disse Ling, com um sorriso.

- Obrigado! – disse Kenny, ainda entusiasmado pelo assunto. – No noticiário hoje de manhã… - Kenny continuou a falar sobre o novo projecto de Kai mas, felizmente para Ling, esta só tinha de ouvir. A sua mente rapidamente divagou para o seu namorado e pelas notícias que, ao contrário do que Kenny pensava, ela acabara de receber.

Tudo tinha começado poucos meses após o seu aniversário de namoro com Kai, quando este foi chamado pelos representantes da empresa do avô para tomar posse como presidente. Embora o rapaz se tenha mostrado relutante a princípio, com o apoio de Ling este acabou por ceder e, semanas depois, foi anunciado publicamente que Kai Hiwatari era o novo presidente da Hiwatari Corp.

No primeiro mês, as coisas entre os dois mantiveram-se na mesma. Encontravam-se depois das aulas de Ling, conversavam pelo telefone e, aos fins-de-semana, arranjavam sempre algo que fazer pela cidade, fosse ver um filme ou apenas passar a tarde sentados a conversar num banco de jardim. Porém, com o passar do tempo, a disponibilidade de Kai foi diminuindo. As tardes de Ling passaram a ser solitárias, os fins-de-semana passaram a ser horas em frente à televisão, a ver filmes estranhos e melosos, tendo apenas como último recurso para matar as saudades do namorado uma chamada telefónica ou quando se encontravam em datas especiais.

Contudo, rapidamente as chamadas diárias passaram a ser de dois em dois dias, ou de três em três dias. Ou só ao fim-de-semana. Ou só quando Ling lhe ligava. Por vezes, eram apenas mensagens de texto, com frases simples e comuns como _"Desculpa estar sempre ocupado. Tenho saudades. Falamos no fim-de-semana."_ Mas depois não falavam e Ling sabia que era porque ele estava muito ocupado.

Algumas vezes ia a casa dele e quando, por sorte, o encontrava, nunca tinham um momento que não fosse interrompido por uma chamada importante ou por uns documentos quaisquer que apareciam sempre do nada. E Ling, sentindo-se um estorvo, ia-se embora, com um simples beijo na bochecha e um meio sorriso.

Então, depois de tudo, não devia ficar surpreendida de não saber nada sobre os projectos de Kai. Mas ficava. E aquela pequena mágoa que ela ignorava com todas as forças também renascia. Mas nenhum dos amigos era capaz de perceber que ela não via Kai há semanas, que não conversavam desde de domingo passado e que Ling não fazia ideia do que ele estava a fazer no momento. E por isso ela continuava a fingir que sabia de tudo, que estava muito orgulhosa de Kai e que, com certeza, lhe iria dizer o quanto os seus velhos amigos estavam felizes com os seus projectos na empresa.

A jovem foi desperta com o som da porta do cacifo de Kenny a ser fechada, depois do rapaz ter trocado de sapatos. Percebendo que já estava na entrada da escola, Ling imitou os movimentos do rapaz e trocou os seus sapatos, fechando o seu próprio cacifo em seguida. Os dois caminharam até às escadas, porém o som de vozes conhecidas aos dois, numa fila de cacifos mais abaixo da sua, chamou-lhes a atenção. Curiosos, Ling e Kenny seguiram as vozes.

- Tu não podes fazer isto! Não podes simplesmente dizer que te vais embora e desaparecer!

- É claro que posso! Tu não mandas em mim, não mandas na minha vida! Eu estou a fazer o que é melhor para mim!

- Eu sei disso, mas…!

Ling surpreendeu-se ao ver a quem as vozes pertenciam. Tyson e Hilary. Pelo que parecia da conversa e do tom de voz usado pelos dois, o casal estava a discutir e parecia que não ia parar tão cedo. A jovem de cabelos pretos olhou para Kenny em busca de respostas, mas o rapaz estava tão confuso quanto ela. Não gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam a levar, Ling decidiu chamar pelos amigos.

- Tyson? Hilary? – ao ouvir os seus nomes ambos pararam de falar e fitaram os amigos, que os observaram, confusos. Hilary foi a primeira a reagir, fechando o seu cacifo e apressando-se até às escadas, deixando os amigos e o namorado para trás.

A reacção de Hilary surpreendeu ainda mais Ling, mas a jovem decidiu ignorar a companheira pelo momento e focar a sua atenção em Tyson. O ex-campeão do mundo tinha ficado obviamente abalado pela conversa, uma expressão triste tomando conta do seu rosto.

- Tyson…? – chamou Ling, incerta do que deveria fazer ou dizer. Era a primeira vez que via os amigos terem uma discussão tão séria. O rapaz olhou para os amigos e forçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Bom-dia, Ling, Kenny. – disse, ainda junto do seu cacifo.

- Tyson, o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Kenny, num tom preocupado. Tyson voltou a sorrir e aproximou-se dos amigos.

- Devíamos ir andando até à sala, a campainha está quase a tocar. – disse o rapaz, não querendo falar mais sobre a sua discussão com a namorada. Ling não queria deixar o assunto por ali, queria saber o que se passava e queria confortar o amigo, mas sabia que Tyson não queria falar mais e, por agora, ela iria compreender.

- Certo. – disse a jovem, sorrindo para Tyson. Este assentiu e agradeceu mentalmente a Ling por entender. Kenny, percebendo que o assunto ficava por ali, também desistiu de perguntar mais alguma coisa. Assim, os três dirigiram-se finalmente até às escadas e puseram-se a caminho da sua sala de aula.

Finalmente sentada na sua carteira, Ling não conseguia parar de pensar no que acabara de presenciar. Ela não conseguia perceber. Não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido entre Tyson e Hilary e, ao que parecia, nenhum dos dois queria falar sobre o assunto. Porém, a discussão entre os amigos tinha sido capaz de a fazer esquecer-se de Kai. Pelo menos, por algum tempo.

Minutos depois o som da campainha ecoou por toda a escola e a aula teve finalmente início. A professora entrou na sala e Ling, tal como todos os seus colegas, levantou-se, cumprimentando a professora. Após esta os cumprimentar de volta, voltaram a sentar-se, passando a prestar atenção ao que a mulher começava a dizer. Ling decidiu fazer o mesmo. Afinal de contas, ficar apenas a pensar sobre coisas que não tinham solução no momento não a iam ajudar em nada.

- Hoje começa um novo ano lectivo e, com ele, o estabelecimento das novas regras deste ano. Porém, antes de começarmos, tenho um anúncio a fazer. – esta frase foi o suficiente para a atenção de antes redobrar. – Turma, este ano vamos ter connosco um novo aluno, transferido de Okinawa.

No mesmo segundo em que a notícia foi dada, um burburinho levantou-se na sala. Não eram normais as transferências de alunos para a escola pública de Akebono, normalmente acontecia o inverso, por isso a chegada de um novo aluno era quase um acontecimento inédito. Ling, como quase todos os seus colegas, estava curiosa. O seu olhar prendeu-se na porta na expectativa de como seria o novo aluno.

A professora falou mais um pouco sobre o aluno, até finalmente o chamar a entrar. Segundos depois de ela o fazer, a porta deslizou, revelando-o enfim. Um silêncio abateu-se sobre a sala assim que ele entrou, seguindo-se pouco depois alguns gritinhos entusiasmados por parte da maioria dos membros do sexo feminino da turma. O novo aluno era, por sorte, um rapaz.

- Bom-dia! – disse ele, com um sorriso simpático e tom de voz gentil. – Chamo-me Daisuke Ishikawa e mudei-me há pouco tempo com a minha família para Akebono. Ainda não conheço muito bem os arredores da cidade, por isso conto com vocês para me ajudarem se me perder. – a sua pequena piada causou uma onda de risos pela sala. – Espero que nos demos todos bem! – continuou, com um sorriso ainda mais agradável que o primeiro.

Os sorrisos, porém, não eram o único ponto forte de Daisuke. Ele era alto – mais ou menos 1,77 m – revelava algum porte atlético, tinha o cabelo preto, liso, curto e ligeiramente volumoso, e os seus olhos eram verdes, lembrando duas esmeraldas brilhantes.

- Bem, onde te vamos sentar…? – começou a professora, observando a sala e encontrando algumas carteiras vazias ao fundo desta. – Podes ficar naquela carteira lá trás, junto à janela.

- Com certeza. – disse Daisuke, ainda com o seu sorriso gentil, passando a dirigir-se ao seu lugar na sala de aula.

Ling observou atentamente enquanto Daisuke fazia o seu trajecto do quadro até às últimas carteiras da sala, lançando alguns sorrisos pelo caminho. Viu-o sentar-se e abrir a sua pasta, colocando os seus cadernos em cima da mesa. Quando este lhe sorriu discretamente é que a jovem percebeu que ainda estava a olhar para ele. Sentindo-se envergonhada, retribuiu o sorriso e virou-se rapidamente para a frente, passando a prestar atenção à aula. Contudo, os seus pensamentos prolongaram-se no seu novo colega de turma durante mais algum tempo.

"_Daisuke Ishikawa… pergunto-me se nos iremos dar bem."_

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Coisas importantes a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

_- Primavera, início de ano lectivo, que é isso? Pelo que pesquisei na internet, o ano lectivo japonês começa em Abril, seguindo-se o semestre até finais de Julho. Interrompe-se no mês de Agosto – férias de Verão – e recomeça em Setembro. Depois vêm as férias de Natal (creio que são duas semanas, em Dezembro, obviamente) e o último período de aulas vai de Janeiro a Março. Depois há um intervalo de duas semanas, para um novo ano lectivo começar em Abril. Pelo que pesquisei é assim. Se alguém souber com maiores detalhes, por favor diga._

_- Akebono = Não tenho a certeza se a cidade mostrada em Beyblade se chama mesmo Akebono. O meu conhecimento surge de uma fanfic, cuja autora era extremamente fiel ao mangá e chamava a cidade de Akebono, pelo que assumo que seja esse sim o nome correcto. Se não for, Akebono é um nome bonito na mesma. o/_

_- Hashi = são os pauzinhos usados para comer no Japão e outros países asiáticos._

_- Arroz ao pequeno-almoço? Bem, os japoneses têm pequenos-almoços estranhos. Hehehe_

_- Hiwatari Corp = Também vi isto numa fanfic, qual já não faço ideia, e gostei do nome da empresa. Irei referir-me à empresa da família do Kai desta forma a partir de agora._

_- Telemóvel = Celular._

_- Mesinha-de-cabeceira = criado-mudo_

_- Só irei fazer descrições das novas personagens a serem introduzidas na história. Como a fanfic é uma __**continuação**__, estou a partir do pressuposto que toda a gente que a está a ler já conhece os OC's apresentados na "Em busca de um Anjo". Reclamações serão ignoradas._

_- Flashback/sonho da Ling retirado do capítulo 28: Luz e Escuridão, da fanfic Em busca de um anjo._

_Agora às minhas notas finais._

_Obrigado por lerem até aqui! Hehehe Desculpem a montanha de notas, mas acho importante esclarecer certas coisas. Mas passando isto, o que acharam do capítulo 1? Bom começo, muita coisa a acontecer ou não podia ser pior? xD _

_E… para quem esperava o romance colorido e perfeito entre a Ling e o Kai, bem… só digo que muita coisa está para a acontecer na fanfic. Muita coisa que pode não ser do agrado geral, mas que é o que vai acontecer. Hehehe Espero que continuem a acompanhar a fanfic, obrigado novamente pelas reviews no prólogo e… reviews? o/_


	3. Entre Mulheres

_**N/A: **__Yo! Olá a todos! o/ Depois de mais duas semanas de espera (e onde eu fico a preparar mais um capítulo da fanfic), finalmente chegou a hora de postar mais um capítulo. A história ainda está muito parada, e vai estar por um par de capítulos, mas espero que gostem do que vem por aí. Agradeço novamente à review no capítulo passado! o/ Boa leitura! :D_

_**Advertências: **__Continuação da fanfic "Em busca de um anjo"; a história passa-se mais ou menos um ano após o epílogo. Inclui OC's, sendo um deles a personagem principal. Inclui Kai x OC. Long-fic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Os meus OC's são únicos e exclusivamente meus. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**Em busca de um Anjo II**_

**-x-**

**Capítulo 2: Entre Mulheres**

**-x-**

"_Eu olho para o céu e vejo as estrelas quase invisíveis. E pergunto a mim mesmo: 'Eu não estou perdido?'"_

_Alumina, por Nightmare_

**-x-**

"_- Daisuke._

_- Sim, pai? – perguntou o rapaz, sentado na cadeira em frente ao homem. Este colocou os papéis em cima da secretária e olhou para o filho, uma expressão calma e séria no seu rosto._

_- Entendes a importância do que temos de fazer? – perguntou, olhando nos olhos verdes do filho, semelhantes aos seus._

_- Claro, pai. – disse o rapaz, num tom confiante. – O senhor sabe que pode contar comigo. Para tudo. – continuou, retribuindo o olhar sério do pai. O homem de cabelos prateados permitiu-se a um pequeno sorriso e juntou as mãos em frente ao peito._

_- Eu sei. Tenho muito orgulho em ti, Daisuke. Nunca te esqueças disso. – desta vez foi o rapaz de cabelos pretos que se permitiu a um sorriso, as palavras do pai tendo um efeito maior do que ele esperava._

_- Obrigado. – disse, levantando-se da cadeira. – Eu não vou desiludi-lo. – o homem assentiu e sorriu abertamente para o filho, algo raro. Sabia que podia contar com os seus filhos. Agora não faltava muito até conseguirem recuperar a sua honra há muito perdida."_

**-x-**

A primeira aula do dia tinha finalmente terminado, dando descanso aos alunos ainda presos na preguiça das suas férias. Com os quinze minutos livres até o início da segunda aula, a maioria dos alunos da turma de Ling, Tyson e Kenny tinham-se juntado numa mesa específica para matar a sua curiosidade. A última carteira, junto à janela, era agora o centro de atenções da turma devido à chegada do aluno novo à escola: Daisuke Ishikawa.

O rapaz de cabelos pretos e olhos verdes respondia a todas as perguntas que lhe eram feitas com a maior das facilidades, demonstrando uma gentileza quase incomum. Da sua mesa, Tyson e Kenny encontravam-se a apreciar a comoção em volta do recém-chegado à turma.

- Coitado, ainda não o largaram. – comentou Kenny, observando atentamente enquanto Daisuke respondia a mais uma pergunta sem sentido.

- Não os podes culpar, chefe. Não é todos os dias que temos um aluno novo na escola. – disse Tyson, sorrindo para o amigo e passando a ignorar o interrogatório.

- Acho que tens razão. – disse o rapaz, imitando Tyson. Kenny observou o amigo por um momento. Lembrando-se do sucedido daquela manhã quis perguntar-lhe sobre a sua discussão com Hilary, mas ao ver a sua expressão triste, mal disfarçada pelo sorriso que ele mantinha, decidiu não tocar no assunto. Teria que esperar mais um pouco. Em vez disso, perguntou-lhe sobre o elemento que lhes faltava desde que a aula tinha terminado. – Ei, onde está a Ling?

- Hmm… - Tyson parou para pensar um pouco, lembrando-se de ver a amiga sair da sala poucos segundos depois da professora. – Ela saiu. Não sei onde ela está.

- Para onde terá ido? – perguntou Kenny, sem esperar uma resposta. Os dois rapazes entreolharam-se, confusos com o súbito desaparecimento de Ling, mas decidiram esperar pelo regresso da companheira, voltando a focar a sua atenção na montanha de perguntas que continuava a ser atirada a Daisuke.

**-x-**

Logo após a aula terminar, Ling tinha agarrado no seu telemóvel e tinha saído da sala de aula, sem dar tempo aos amigos para irem atrás dela. Havia algo que tinha de fazer e não queria que nenhum dos antigos companheiros soubessem. Na verdade, não queria que _ninguém_ soubesse. Naquele momento, a jovem de cabelos pretos encontrava-se encostada a uma parede, no fundo de um corredor mais calmo, com o telemóvel ao ouvido. Estava a tentar ligar para Kai.

Já tinha perdido duas chamadas, ambas sem serem atendidas, encontrando-se agora a telefonar uma terceira vez. O som de chamada continuou durante mais alguns segundos até a voz da operadora voltar a soar do outro lado da linha. Não vendo outra solução, a jovem ficou-se por deixar uma mensagem de voz. Com certeza ele iria ouvi-la. _Com certeza_.

- Kai, é a Ling! Sei que deves estar ocupado, mas só queria deixar-te esta mensagem para te felicitar pelo teu novo projecto do orfanato. O Kenny também pediu-me para te dar os parabéns. – Ling silenciou-se por um momento, tentando controlar os seus sentimentos. _Está tudo bem._ – Os teus amigos estão muito orgulhosos do que estás a fazer e eu também. – voltou a ficar em silêncio, incerta do que deveria dizer a seguir. Ignorando novamente aquela pequena mágoa, decidiu terminar a mensagem. – Boa sorte com o teu trabalho. Adoro-te.

E com isto, Ling terminou a chamada, fechando o telemóvel e guardando-o no bolso do casaco. Ficou na mesma posição durante algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer. E se ele não visse a mensagem, o que faria? Deixaria mais uma ou deixaria de tentar? E se Kenny perguntasse sobre a resposta de Kai, iria mentir ao amigo?

Ling fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça à parede. Não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia o que pensar. A sua relação com Kai tinha mudado tanto em poucos meses que a jovem não conseguia sequer perceber como aquilo tinha acontecido. Um dia estavam a conversar numa tarde de sábado e no outro Ling nem conseguia ter uma mísera chamada atendida. Soltando um suspiro, a jovem relaxou um pouco. Apesar de não querer sair dali, não podia ficar perdida em pensamentos por muito mais tempo. A segunda aula do dia estava prestes a começar.

**-x-**

"_- Este sítio… - começou ele, olhando fixamente para cada canto. – É parecido com o sítio em que eu ataquei a Ling pela primeira vez._

_A jovem virou-se para trás, o seu longo cabelo roxo, solto naquela noite, acompanhando o seu leve movimento. Olhou para o rapaz, mantendo-se séria, enquanto no fundo um turbilhão de emoções saltitavam dentro do seu peito._

_- Eu sei. – disse ela, o seu tom sério e levemente ríspido. – Eu impedi-te de o fazeres, lembras-te? _

_O rapaz sorriu amargamente, passando a olhar a jovem._

_- Como me podia esquecer? Eu fiquei tão irritado… - ele permitiu-se a uma gargalhada. – Mas agora sei que foi pelo melhor. Naquela altura, eu… _

_- Isso é passado, Alexander. – cortou a jovem, voltando as costas ao ruivo, na esperança de continuarem a andar pelo parque, localizado num dos subúrbios de Moscovo._

_- Eu sei que é, mas… não me podes pedir para esquecer o que aconteceu, Haruka. – ripostou Alexander, ficando mais sério._

_A jovem voltou-se de novo para o rapaz, fitando aqueles olhos negros que já temera. Baixou o rosto, passando a observar o asfalto, enquanto lutava para manter-se calma. No entanto, quando o assunto era Ling a sua calma tornava-se algo difícil de controlar._

_- Eu não te estou a pedir isso. – disse ela, ainda controlando o seu tom. – Quero apenas que mudemos de assunto. – pediu, voltando a olhar o rapaz. Este fixou o seu olhar nos olhos rubi de Haruka._

_- Falar sobre a Ling incomoda-te? – perguntou, passando a avaliar minuciosamente cada movimento da jovem. Não estava a gostar do rumo daquela conversa._

_Haruka engoliu em seco ao deparar-se com aquele olhar frio de há mais dois anos atrás. Baixou o rosto mais uma vez, segurando um dos braços com força. Não sabia o que responder, mas qualquer que fosse a sua resposta, sabia que a reacção de Alexander não seria das melhores._

_- Eu não disse isso. – respondeu, conseguindo manter o seu tom sério. – Só queria que aproveitássemos o tempo que temos juntos a conversar sobre assuntos mais… alegres._

_O olhar de Alexander estreitou-se. O coração de Haruka deu um salto ao observar a mudança do ruivo. E, perdendo o que restava do seu controlo sobre a pressão daquele olhar que insistia em fitá-la, Haruka, levada pelo nervosismo, continuou a falar. _

_- Não me leves a mal, mas será que não consegues estar comigo sem falar na Ling? Alexander, eu pensei que estivéssemos a tentar ter algo, mas eu não consigo deixar de ter dúvidas quanto aos teus sentimentos se só consegues falar na Ling! _

_- Haruka… - murmurou ele, começando a entender o que se passava com a jovem de cabelo roxo._

_- Eu estou cansada, Alexander! Cansada de tentar pelos dois! Cansada de competir com alguém que nunca vai retribuir os teus sentimentos!_

_- Haruka!"_

- Haruka!

A jovem despertou ao ouvir a voz estridente da sua amiga Miharu misturada às suas memórias da última vez em que tinha estado com Alexander Ustinov, há pouco mais de duas semanas atrás.

- O que se passa? – perguntou a jovem de cabelo roxo, tentando parecer normal.

- Como assim "o que se passa"? Eu estou a falar contigo há mais de cinco minutos e tu nem sequer olhas para mim! Eu sei que tens a mania de me ignorar, mas desta vez estavas a exagerar! – queixou-se Miharu, apontando o dedo à amiga.

- Miharu, por favor, eu estava só distraída. – comentou Haruka, aborrecida, virando a cara a amiga numa tentativa de esconder o mal estar que aquelas lembranças ainda lhe traziam. Shiori, no entanto, conseguia decifrar a máscara que a líder tentava manter.

- Distraída é favor! – continuou Miharu, afastando o seu longo cabelo azul-escuro do rosto de uma forma elegante.

- Miharu, tem calma. – pediu Shiori, na tentativa de evitar que aquela confusão se prolongasse por muito mais tempo. – A Haruka estava distraída, só isso.

Ao ver a expressão da jovem de óculos e cabelos cor de vinho, Miharu percebeu o tipo de distracção que tinha atingido Haruka. Dando de ombros e fingindo desinteresse, decidiu dar o assunto por encerrado.

Naquela segunda-feira, as quatro amigas tinham decidido aproveitar o raro bom tempo em Londres para passarem o dia juntas. Como Miharu tinha tido folga do seu trabalho como modelo fotográfica e sabia que Haruka, Rika e Shiori não tinham aulas naquele dia, telefonou às amigas mal acordou e obrigou-as a sair consigo. Após uma manhã de compras cansativa, as quatro encontravam-se naquele momento na esplanada de um snack-bar, finalmente a almoçar.

- Miharu, também ficas ofendida com tudo. – começou Rika, lançando um olhar provocador à amiga. – Tens sorte que até és bonitinha, caso contrário nenhuma empresa te iria querer contratar.

- Ora sua…! – não precisou muito para Miharu morder o isco que Rika lhe lançara. A jovem de cabelos azuis lançou-se ao pescoço da companheira, soltando injúrias ao ar, enquanto a loira simplesmente ria e fingia lutar pela sua vida.

Haruka e Shiori entreolharam-se, suspirando ao mesmo tempo. Miharu e Rika, mesmo com o passar do tempo, não tinham cura. Enquanto as amigas estavam distraídas, Shiori observou a sua líder. Desconfiava do motivo que levara a jovem de cabelos roxos a não prestar atenção à conversa de Miharu. Na verdade, durante toda a manhã que Haruka tinha estado distante, perdida em algum pensamento remoto, muito provavelmente presa no seu último encontro com Alexander e na forma como as coisas tinha terminado entre eles. Shiori percebia os motivos da amiga e sabia que, se estivesse no lugar dela, iria acabar por tomar a mesma decisão. Mas isso não mudava o facto de Haruka estar a sofrer com toda aquela situação.

- Haruka. – chamou a de óculos, fazendo a sua líder olhá-la, curiosa.

- O que se passa, Shiori?

- Antes, quando a Miharu te chamou, estavas a pensar nele, não era? – perguntou, no fundo tendo já a certeza da resposta.

Haruka surpreendeu-se um pouco pela pergunta, mas suspirou e cruzou os braços. Já devia saber que nada escapava a Shiori. Principalmente quando era algo relacionado a si. A jovem baixou o rosto, fitando o seu prato vazio com restos de _ketchup_ espalhados por ele.

- Não o posso evitar… - murmurou, tentando suprimir as lembranças que tinha do russo. – As coisas acabaram tão de repente, tal como começaram. Assim, do nada.

- Eu sei. – disse Shiori, lançando um olhar reconfortante à amiga. – Mas foi a melhor opção e tu sabes disso. As coisas nunca iriam mudar entre vocês. – continuou a jovem, chamando a atenção de Rika e de Miharu.

- Eu sei… - murmurou Haruka, tentando controlar as suas emoções. Porém, antes que as jovens pudessem continuar a sua conversa, foram surpreendidas por uma voz vinda de trás delas.

- _Hi, girls!_ – as quatro viraram-se para trás, observando com cuidado a pessoa que lhes acenava com um sorriso nos lábios. Era uma jovem, provavelmente da idade delas ou pouco mais velha, de cabelos loiros, ligeiramente ondulados e volumosos, até metade das costas, possuía uma figura esbelta, apenas aperfeiçoada pelas roupas elegantes que usava e os seus olhos estavam tapados por um par de óculos de sol. A desconhecida aproximou-se mais da mesa, sem perder o seu sorriso. – Night Girls, certo? – perguntou ela, enquanto puxava os óculos de sol até ao topo da sua cabeça, revelando os seus olhos de um verde-azulado.

As quatro ficaram ainda mais surpresas ao ouvirem o nome da sua equipa dito por aquela estranha. Desde o campeonato em que foram chamadas pelo Sr. Dickenson para proteger Ling, há mais de dois anos atrás, que nunca mais tinham jogado Beyblade, passando a dedicar-se às suas vidas e ao seu futuro. No entanto, lá estava ali aquela estranha, a chamá-las por algo que elas já não representavam há muito tempo.

- Como é que sabes o nome da nossa equipa? – perguntou Haruka, a primeira a reagir, observando a desconhecida com cuidado. Algo dizia-lhe que já a tinha visto antes, mas não se conseguia lembrar de onde.

- Eu seria uma ignorante se não soubesse o nome da equipa que perdeu contra os The Demons. – respondeu a loira, com um largo sorriso, sabendo muito bem que acabava de ofender as quatro jovens. – Têm lugar para mais uma? – perguntou, já puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se entre Shiori e Rika.

- Porque não começas por nos dizeres o teu nome e o que queres? – replicou Miharu, com a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, obviamente irritada pela chegada daquela estranha e pelo seu comentário presunçoso.

- Ah, isso. – a loira acenou para uma das empregadas de mesa, ignorando por completo a pergunta de Miharu. A empregada veio e a estranha pediu um sumo de laranja. As cinco ficaram em silêncio, a maioria observando aquela desconhecida atentamente, enquanto ela esperava pelo seu pedido com o mesmo sorriso alegre e convencido. Assim que esta recebeu o sumo e pagou à empregada, voltou a olhar para elas. – Meninas, vocês participaram no campeonato de Beyblade de há dois anos atrás, certo? – perguntou, bebendo um trago do seu sumo pela palhinha e observando, divertida, o ar desconfiado que as Night Girls lhe lançavam. – Estou errada? – perguntou novamente, aquele seu sorriso lentamente atiçando os nervos das quatro jovens.

- Ainda não nos disseste o teu nome. – repetiu Miharu, observando a loira com cuidado. Esta acabou de beber mais um gole de sumo e colocou o copo na mesa. Fixando o seu olhar em Haruka e sorrindo ainda mais, a jovem respondeu.

- Elise Anderson Taylor. – disse ela, orgulho saindo da sua boca a cada sílaba que pronunciava do seu nome. Ao ouvir aquele nome, Haruka abriu a sua boca em espanto, finalmente percebendo de onde reconhecia Elise. Esta, no entanto, levantou a sua mão, impedindo a jovem de cabelo roxo de dizer alguma coisa. A loira não queria mudar o tema da conversa, pelo menos, não ainda. – Pronto, satisfeitas? Agora que as apresentações estão feitas, podem confirmar as minhas dúvidas? – pediu Elise, de forma levemente autoritária e convencida.

- Sim, nós participamos nesse campeonato. Como sabes, perdemos contra os The Demons. – respondeu finalmente Haruka, observando Elise com cuidado.

- Hmm, certo. – disse a loira, um falso ar pensativo na sua face. – Então presumo que devem conhecer alguém pelo nome de Ling Akimoto. – continuou ela, observando com gosto enquanto as expressões de desconfiança das jovens mudavam para surpresa e mais dúvida.

- E se conhecermos? – veio novamente a pergunta aborrecida de Miharu, cansada das voltas daquela conversa. Elise terminou de beber o seu sumo e afastou o seu cabelo do rosto, aquele seu sorriso sempre no lugar.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, o seu olhar ganhando um brilho um tanto perigoso. – Eu vou directa ao assunto então. – as Night Girls entreolharam-se, um pouco ansiosas pelo que Elise teria para dizer, mas permaneceram em silêncio, esperando a loira continuar. – Eu tenho informações importantes em relação à fera bit da Ling e temo que, depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, ela não me vá ouvir se eu não lhe for apresentada por alguém de confiança.

As jovens voltaram a entreolhar-se, sem saber o que dizer depois das palavras de Elise. Shiori, no entanto, decidiu ser a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, decidida a relevar àquela estranha o que sabia estar na mente das suas companheiras.

- Eu lamento dizer-te, mas a fera bit da Ling morreu. – disse a jovem, esperando uma reacção de surpresa por parte de Elise. Esta, contudo, apenas sorriu.

- E é exactamente por isso que eu preciso falar com ela. – disse Elise, observando a expressão impassível de Haruka. – Como eu disse, tenho informações importantes que preciso contar à Ling, mas preciso chegar até ela por alguém que ela confie. Mas essa não é a parte mais divertida que tenho que discutir com vocês.

- Há mais? – veio a pergunta de Rika, partilhando do aborrecimento de Miharu, no fundo representando os pensamentos de todas as companheiras.

- Mas é claro! – exclamou Elise, sorridente. – Para ajudar a Ling, eu preciso de… - a loira calou-se por um momento, tentando encontrar as palavras certas de forma a não revelar muita informação às suas ainda e apenas possíveis aliadas. – …Fazer alguma pesquisa e a vossa ajuda seria essencial. O vosso conhecimento em Beyblade também. – acrescentou a jovem, apelando para o espírito de equipa delas.

- Desculpa, mas não. – a resposta de Haruka foi tão rápida que surpreendeu até mesmo as suas amigas.

- Não? – perguntou Elise, obviamente não esperando a resposta negativa por parte da líder das Night Girls.

- Nós já não fazemos parte do mundo do Beyblade, não te podemos ajudar. – o ar desconfiado que Elise lhe lançou só provou que a loira não acreditava numa palavra que Haruka dizia. – E francamente, já tivemos problemas suficientes em relação à Ling e à sua fera bit. Não precisamos de estar no meio de mais uma guerra desse género.

Elise não gostou da resposta de Haruka. No fundo, não era a que esperava. Sabia que no passado as Night Girls, a pedido do Sr. Dickenson, tinham protegido Ling Akimoto, por isso esperava que as jovens voltassem a fazer o mesmo. Mas ao que parecia, estava enganada e isso apenas era um golpe profundo ao orgulho de Elise. Observando os restantes membros da equipa, pôde perceber que todas tinham ficado um pouco apreensivas pelas palavras da líder.

- Falas por todas? – perguntou Elise, fitando Haruka seriamente. Miharu, Rika e Shiori voltaram a entreolhar-se, inseguras do que dizer. Não podiam negar que saltar de novo para o mundo do Beyblade e para a confusão da fera bit de Ling fosse o seu maior desejo, mas não percebiam a recusa fria e imediata de Haruka.

- Sim. – respondeu Shiori, segundos depois, não querendo falhar a sua líder, mesmo incerta dos motivos por detrás da decisão dela. Ou, quem sabe, talvez não tão incerta assim. – Nós temos a nossa vida, não podemos simplesmente largar tudo e ir servir de escudo para a Ling.

Obviamente insatisfeita, mas cansada do rumo que a conversa tinha levado, Elise não esperou mais nenhum comentário e levantou-se da mesa. O seu sorriso de antes tinha sido substituído por uma expressão séria mas, acima de tudo, irritada por não ter conseguido a ajuda das Night Girls como pensava. Era uma hipótese que não esperava.

- Tudo bem. – disse a loira, virando as costas às quatro jovens. – Vejo que nem uma pequena recomendação conseguem fazer. Foi um erro ter vindo falar com vocês. Até depois. – continuou, começando a afastar-se das quatro.

- Boa-viagem. – murmurou Miharu, num tom irritado. Shiori fixou o seu olhar em Haruka, que estava de cabeça baixa, certamente afectada pelas últimas palavras de Elise.

- Haruka…? – chamou Shiori, incerta se a líder a tinha ouvido. Haruka cerrou os punhos e os dentes, odiando cada célula do seu corpo pelo que estava prestes a fazer. Estava a magoar-se a si mesma. _Mais uma vez_.

- Há alguém que te pode ajudar! – disse a jovem de cabelo roxo, alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Elise. A loira virou-se para trás, a sua postura exibindo elegância apesar da sua expressão séria e irritada.

- Ohh? Ganhaste consciência? – provocou Elise, sabendo ter ofendido, mais uma vez, Haruka. Não que a loira se importasse.

- Alexander Ustinov. – disse Haruka, ignorando as palavras de Elise. As amigas fitaram-na, surpresas. – Basta dizeres que vais ajudar a Ling e ele não hesitará em ajudar-te.

- O que te faz ter tanta certeza? – questionou Elise, analisando a jovem de cabelo roxo com cuidado.

- Eu sei. Apenas isso. – a loira fitou Haruka por mais alguns minutos, até o seu sorriso convencido voltar novamente aos seus lábios.

- Agradeço imenso pela ajuda. – disse Elise, num falso tom alegre. – Mas Haruka. – o seu tom tornou-se mais sério e o seu olhar estreitou-se, fixando-se na líder das Night Girls. – Da próxima vez que eu te pedir ajuda, eu espero receber a _tua_ ajuda.

- Eu sei. – disse Haruka, baixando o rosto e confundindo ainda mais as amigas com aquela afirmação. O sorriso da loira voltou segundos depois.

- Até à próxima, meninas! – despediu-se Elise, acenando para elas e voltando a colocar os seus óculos de sol, desaparecendo na multidão minutos depois. Miharu, ainda irritada com os recentes acontecimentos daquela tarde, foi a primeira a reagir.

- Mas o que diabos se passou aqui?! Quem era aquela e de onde é que a conheces? E porque raios a mandaste ir procurar o Alexander e ignoraste o pedido de ajuda dela? Já te esqueceste de quem somos?

- Miharu… - começou Shiori, tentando acalmar os ânimos, embora partilhasse os sentimentos e dúvidas da companheira.

- Eu também quero saber, Haruka. – disse Rika, olhando para a sua líder com um ar mais sério que o seu normal. – Quem é a tua amiga? – Haruka suspirou e decidiu contar-lhes a verdade.

- Elise Anderson Taylor… - começou Haruka, observando os rostos preocupados e confusos das amigas. – A minha futura chefe.

- O quê?! – a reacção foi geral entre as jovens ao ouvirem as palavras da sua líder.

- Como assim, o que queres dizer? – Haruka suspirou com a nova onda de questões de Miharu.

- Como vocês sabem, eu estou a estudar para um dia ir trabalhar para a empresa do meu pai, certo? – as três assentiram, deixando Haruka continuar. – A Elise é filha do chefe do meu pai e a única herdeira de todo o império dos Anderson Taylor. Nós conhecemo-nos quando eu fui com o meu pai a uma das muitas festas da família dela.

- Bem, essa parte eu já percebi. – disse Miharu, cruzando os braços e parecendo mais relaxada. – Mas isso não explica porque não quiseste ajudar a Ling.

Haruka não lhe respondeu e voltou a baixar o rosto. Rika, Shiori e Miharu observaram a amiga, no fundo sabendo a resposta. O coração que Alexander tinha partido há pouco mais de duas semanas ainda estava longe de ser curado. Não ajudar o grande motivo por trás da sua separação com Alexander, deixar o seu egoísmo e os seus ciúmes levarem a melhor de si era um pequeno preço a pagar para que a sua recuperação começasse. Talvez assim o russo finalmente percebesse que aqueles sentimentos que ele ainda nutria por Ling eram completamente ridículos. _Talvez._

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Coisas importantes a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

_- Hi, girls! = Olá, meninas!_

_- Não mencionei no capítulo, mas creio que deu para perceber que a Hilary não faz parte da mesma turma que o Kenny, o Tyson e a Ling. Não o mencionei no texto porque achei que ficava deslocado e sem propósito. Lamento se acham o contrário._

_- Um enorme pedido de desculpas aos fãs das Night Girls, mas a participação delas nesta continuação da história será reduzida, por enquanto, a este capítulo. O principal motivo é o de eu simplesmente ter falhado em encaixá-las na história e preferir usá-las desta forma, em vez de andar com elas de capítulo em capítulo, sem um verdadeiro motivo._

_Agora sim, as minhas notas finais._

_E chegámos ao fim de mais um capítulo! Hehehe Finalmente uma das personagens mais importantes desta fanfic foi apresentada, irritando toda a gente no seu caminho. xD Espero que tenham gostado da Elise (ou não) e que tenham gostado principalmente do capítulo._

_Como referi nas notas, as Night Girls não serão personagens importantes nesta continuação, mas não achei justo nem sequer as mencionar, visto terem sido importantes na fanfic original. Para quem esperava mais delas, peço desculpas mais uma vez. Mas não se desiludam, ainda muito está para acontecer nesta fanfic. /o/ _

_Obrigado a todos por acompanharem e até ao próximo capítulo! Só para deixar um cheirinho, alguém se lembra dos The Demons? o/ hehehe Oh, reviews?_


	4. Domesticados

_**N/A: **__Yo! E volto eu com mais um capítulo. Sim, está um pouco atrasado, mas até eu me esqueço de vez em quando que escrevo para mim, que escrevo porque gosto e que nada mais importa. Depois de uns dias de desânimo e preocupação, o meu amor pela EBDUA voltou e por isso decidi postar o capítulo._

_Ana, este capítulo é dedicado a ti. Obrigado por todo o apoio, desde… sei lá já quanto tempo! xD Obrigado por tudo. Se não fosse por ti, talvez nem tivesse voltado ao site, por isso mereces este capítulo e muito, muito mais. Espero que a tua "missão" esteja a correr bem! Estou a torcer por ti! o/_

_Boa leitura!_

_**Advertências: **__Continuação da fanfic "Em busca de um anjo"; a história passa-se mais ou menos um ano após o epílogo. Inclui OC's, sendo um deles a personagem principal. Inclui Kai x OC. Long-fic._

_**Disclaimer: **__Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. Os meus OC's são únicos e exclusivamente meus. A fanfic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos._

* * *

_**Em busca de um Anjo II**_

**-x-**

**Capítulo 3: Domesticados**

**-x-**

"_Lá porque as pessoas fazem coisas horríveis, isso não significa que elas sejam pessoas horríveis."_

_Por: Izzie Stevens, Grey's Anatomy_

**-x-**

"…_Os teus amigos estão muito orgulhosos do que estás a fazer e eu também. Boa sorte com o teu trabalho. Adoro-te."_

A mensagem de voz terminou deixando o dono do telemóvel a encarar o ecrã brilhante por alguns segundos, sem saber o que fazer. Quando a luz finalmente se desligou, Kai continuou a encarar o aparelho, a voz doce da mensagem ainda ecoando na sua mente. _Adoro-te_, era o que ela tinha dito. Mais uma vez, era o que ela tinha dito.

Kai observou a noite movimentada de Tóquio da janela do seu escritório, deixando-se ser distraído pelas luzes dos outros edifícios, semelhantes ao que ele estava. Há quanto tempo não falava com ela? Há quanto tempo não a via? Há quanto tempo não estavam juntos? Aqueles encontros simples e relaxantes pareciam tão distantes que ele nem tinha mais a certeza de que eles eram reais, de que eles tinham acontecido mesmo, de que Ling, de facto, o _adorava_.

Pensou em ligar-lhe. Em dizer-lhe olá e desculpar-se porque, ultimamente, era o que ele sabia fazer melhor. Pedir desculpas e voltar a desaparecer da vida dela, sendo relembrado por alguma chamada perdida, alguma mensagem ou alguma visita dela à sua casa. Tinha saudades dela, sabia disso. Mas a sua vida agora era muito mais que sábados e bancos de jardim, filmes e conversas sem sentido. Kai era dono e presidente da Hiwatari Corp, um empresário de sucesso, um homem de negócios. O beyblader que Ling tinha conhecido e por quem ela se tinha apaixonado não existia mais.

Sim, ele ainda gostava do desporto. Ele ainda se apanhava a praticar com Dranzer quando tinha algumas horas livres e aquela sensação de liberdade de antes continuava lá, todas as vezes que o seu beyblade fazia algum movimento mais arriscado. Mas Kai não era mais um adolescente desocupado, nem um estudante aborrecido, ele era um adulto, um empresário, _o presidente_. Ele tinha mudado, tinha crescido. E Ling também, mesmo que ela ainda dissesse que o adorava.

Pensou em ligar-lhe. Mas a chamada de um sócio importante tomou conta do seu telemóvel e Kai atendeu logo de seguida, preparando-se para sair do escritório entretanto. Iria ligar-lhe ou mandar-lhe uma mensagem. Mas primeiro tinha uma chamada para atender e demasiados problemas na sua agenda para resolver.

**-x-**

_Moscovo, Rússia_

_Dois dias depois_

O som de uma guitarra ecoou por toda a casa. Uma melodia um tanto provocadora preenchia os cómodos aos poucos, sendo capaz de despertar todo o ser que ainda quisesse dormir mais umas horas naquela manhã. Felizmente para o rapaz, ninguém naquela casa se encontrava a dormir àquela hora. Antes que ele pudesse tocar mais uns acordes, ouviu o seu nome ser chamado do andar debaixo, a voz do seu companheiro e amigo sobrepondo-se à sua música estranha.

- Dimitri! Despacha-te ou vamos chegar atrasados!

O loiro bufou e olhou para o relógio na sua mesinha de cabeceira. Odiava quando Ivan tinha razão. Pondo a sua guitarra de lado, Dimitri agarrou na sua mochila e colocou-a ao ombro, começando a dirigir-se até à entrada da casa, onde sabia que Ivan estava à sua espera.

- Anda lá ou vamos perder o autocarro! – insistiu o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, assim que Dimitri desceu os últimos degraus das escadas.

A casa em que os The Demons agora moravam, gentilmente escolhida e paga pelo Sr. Dickenson, ficava numa área suburbana de Moscovo, a menos de uma hora de carro do centro da capital. Tinha dois andares, quatro quartos de cama, duas casas-de-banho, um combo de sala e cozinha, uma garagem e um quarto especial no rés-do-chão, a sala de treino da equipa. A casa, por fora, era semelhante às outras casas do bairro, mas por dentro tinha um estilo contemporâneo, simples e fresco.

- Está bem, está bem, já vou! – reclamou o loiro, já ao lado do amigo. Vendo Nicolau pelo canto do olho, o rapaz de olhos azuis, como sempre, não conteve a sua língua. – Nicolau, que tal nos passares as chaves do carro? – Nicolau fitou o loiro por um momento, mas não se surpreendeu nem se afectou pelo pedido de Dimitri.

- Que eu saiba, sou eu que vou trabalhar enquanto as crianças vão para a escola. Por isso eu sugiro que não se atrasem para não perderem o autocarro. – replicou o rapaz, colocando o seu cabelo castanho-claro para trás das costas. Apesar de o ter cortado há algum tempo, Nicolau estava a voltar a deixá-lo crescer. Embora tenha gostado da mudança temporária, sentia falta do seu rabo-de-cavalo.

- Tch. – deixou escapar Dimitri, obviamente irritado pelas palavras de Nicolau. O loiro queria replicar que Nicolau também podia muito bem apanhar o autocarro, mas a mão no seu ombro distraiu-o.

- Vamos embora! – insistiu novamente Ivan, nervoso com o facto das horas se estarem a passar e os dois ainda estarem em casa. Embora a paragem de autocarro ficasse a mais ou menos 10 minutos de onde moravam, o tempo nunca parava para ninguém. – Até logo, Nicolau. – disse, acenando para o mais velho. Nicolau acenou de volta, os seus olhos castanhos fixando-se nos de Dimitri.

- Isto ainda não acabou, Nicolau. – disse o loiro, num tom mais aborrecido do que verdadeiramente sério, finalmente saindo de casa com Ivan.

- Quando quiseres, Dimitri. – disse o rapaz para a sala vazia, não contendo um suspiro devido à atitude do loiro. Porém, sabia que não tinha que levar as palavras dele a sério. Dimitri só estava verdadeiramente aborrecido, à procura de algo ou alguém com quem implicar, e Nicolau não o podia culpar. Até mesmo ele, de vez em quando, partilhava os sentimentos do loiro. As coisas andavam simplesmente calmas demais.

**-x-**

No lado de fora, já longe de casa, Dimitri continuava a arrastar os pés até à paragem, seguindo Ivan que, pelo contrário, andava apressado, ansioso por chegar ao seu destino.

- Meu, as nossas vidas são tão aborrecidas. – reclamou Dimitri, com as mãos nos bolsos do seu casaco.

- Que queres dizer? – perguntou Ivan, olhando de relance para o amigo, que continuava a caminhar uns dois passos atrás de si.

- Olha para nós! Desde quando é que atrasarmos para a escola ou trabalhos de casa é assim tão importante? Nós agora não passamos de mais uns miúdos ranhosos, em mais uma escola velha e poeirenta! E o Nicolau! Ele passa o dia a fazer _pizzas_! Até o Alexander se tornou aborrecido! Passa o dia inteiro enfiado na garagem, a concertar aquela mota velha! Queres que eu continue?!

- Mas temos um tecto sobre as nossas cabeças. Comida boa para comer, água quente para nos lavarmos e uma cama confortável onde podemos dormir todos os dias. – disse Ivan, parando finalmente de andar e olhando para o amigo. Dimitri soltou um suspiro e encostou-se ao ferro do sinal da paragem de autocarro.

- Eu sei, eu sei. – disse o loiro, passando a observar o movimento da rua. – Mas sinto falta de algumas coisas do nosso passado. Das brigas, das fugas, da confusão, de miúdos assustados, de disparar uns tiros, até mesmo do Alexander. – Dimitri calou-se ao perceber as suas últimas palavras. Ivan olhou para o companheiro e este retribuiu o olhar, um raro arrependimento flutuando nos olhos azuis.

- Até mesmo do Alexander? – repetiu Ivan, olhando nos olhos de Dimitri. Este bufou, irritado consigo mesmo.

- Do Alexander não, mas tu sabes o que eu quero dizer! – replicou o loiro, não gostando de algumas das memórias que o tinham visitado ao mencionar o passado da sua equipa.

- Eu sei. – disse Ivan, endireitando a mochila que carregava às costas. – Mas esta agora é a nossa vida. E já devíamos ter aprendido a lidar com ela. – continuou, preparando-se para subir as escadas do autocarro que acabava de parar em frente deles. Dimitri voltou a suspirar e seguiu o companheiro, imitando os seus movimentos.

- Eu sei. – voltou a dizer o loiro, o olhar preso em algum ponto incerto da rua que observava pela janela do autocarro. – Mas sinto falta daquela emoção, só isso. – disse, por fim, sentando-se ao lado de Ivan e deixando-se ser levado para mais um dia aborrecido de aulas.

**-x-**

- Alexander. – chamou Nicolau, do lado de fora da garagem. – Eu vou andando. – continuou, observando o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos sentado num banco, com uma chave de fendas na mão, virando algumas peças numa mota.

- Está bem. – replicou o ruivo, sem olhar o companheiro. Nicolau deu um passo para trás, mas a sua consciência impediu-o de prosseguir.

- Devias comer qualquer coisa. – disse, sabendo que Alexander ainda não tinha tomado o pequeno-almoço. – Não podes passar o dia em frente a essa mota de estômago vazio. – continuou, o seu tom mostrando preocupação. O ruivo permaneceu na mesma posição, ignorando o companheiro. Nicolau bufou e passou a mão pelos cabelos que já chegavam até ao seu pescoço. Desistindo de convencer o seu líder do que quer que fosse, Nicolau entrou no carro e foi-se embora, deixando Alexander sozinho em casa.

Assim que o carro desapareceu com Nicolau, o ruivo parou finalmente de rodar a chave de fendas e relaxou no banco. Sabia que o companheiro tinha razão, mas o seu estômago não o deixava engolir nada. Não conseguia comer, não tinha fome, só uma indisposição irritante e ridícula, que insistia em atormenta-lo todos os dias, mal acordava. Então, levado pelo seu mau-humor e indisposição, a única coisa que conseguia fazer para se manter ocupado era ficar na garagem, em frente àquela mota velha, tentando concertá-la.

A sua antiga mota, a primeira que tivera, tinha dado problemas, acabando por não ter concerto e ter que ser mandada para a sucata, deixando Alexander sem veículo. Ele e os companheiros, depois de muito pensar, juntaram dinheiro e decidiram comprar um carro que teria de ser partilhado por todos. Neste momento, Nicolau era praticamente o único que o usava, pois o seu emprego ficava a mais de meia hora de casa. Como a paragem de autocarro ficava relativamente perto, Dimitri e Ivan, sempre que Nicolau precisava do carro, tinham que apanhar o autocarro, ficando assim Alexander em casa, a trabalhar no que quer que fosse que tinha para fazer no momento.

Após sair das ruas e ter concluído os estudos, o rapaz descobrira que era particularmente bom a concertar electrodomésticos, mas, principalmente, automóveis. Tinha-se tornado conhecido pelo bairro, ganhando uns trocos sempre que alguém tinha o azar de partir o microondas ou a máquina de lavar. Há umas semanas atrás, um dos seus vizinhos estava prestes a colocar uma mota antiga para a sucata. Vendo a condição do veículo, Alexander ofereceu-se para concertá-lo, quando o velho homem simplesmente lhe disse para levá-lo e ficar com ele.

Então, desde esse dia que o ruivo passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre a concertar a mota. Mas nas duas últimas semanas o concerto estava a consumir mais que o seu tempo livre. Desde que terminara a sua relação com Haruka que tinha estado enfiado na garagem, sem quase dizer uma palavra aos amigos, a comer apenas quando não conseguia esconder a fome com o seu mau-humor. Apesar de ter ficado afectado com a separação, o que tinha pisado mais em Alexander tinham sido as palavras de Haruka sobre Ling.

Será que ela tinha razão? Será que ele estava a ser estúpido em continuar a sentir alguma coisa por Ling? E, se não a via há praticamente três anos, porque ainda continuava a sentir o que quer que fosse pela japonesa? Alexander deixou escapar um suspiro cansado e pegou noutra chave de fendas, preparando-se para continuar na sua tarefa, quando ouve alguém chamar o seu nome.

- Alexander Ustinov?

O russo soltou a chave de fendas e levantou-se do banco, pegando num pano e limpando as mãos sujas de graxa. Ao sair da garagem encarou com alguém que nunca tinha visto antes. Uma mulher, obviamente estrangeira, de cabelos loiros e olhos verde-azulados, de aspecto elegante e altivo.

- Quem quer saber? – perguntou, não escondendo a sua desconfiança. A estranha apenas sorriu.

- O meu nome é Elise e eu gostava de roubar uns minutos do teu tempo, pode ser? – disse ela, com ligeira cautela. Depois do falhanço com as Night Girls, não podia correr mais riscos. Alexander cruzou os braços e observou a loira com cuidado.

- Diz. – replicou o rapaz de olhos pretos, autoritário.

- Preciso chegar até alguém chamado Ling Akimoto. Disseram-me que podias ajudar. – ao ouvir as palavras de Elise, o nome que ela mencionara, Alexander não conseguiu esconder a sua surpresa. _Ling…!_

- O que queres da Ling? – foi a primeira coisa que o rapaz conseguiu dizer após se recompor. Elise voltou a sorrir, não se surpreendendo nem um pouco com a reacção de Alexander. Antes de visitar o líder dos The Demons que tinha pesquisado o máximo que conseguira sobre a equipa russa. A obsessão estranha que o ruivo possuía pela japonesa tinha sido um dos pontos mais importantes que tinha anotado.

- Quero apenas falar com ela. Tenho informações importantes sobre a fera bit dela e temo que depois de tudo o que lhe aconteceu, ela não me vá ouvir se eu aparecer assim, do nada. – Alexander estreitou o seu olhar ao ouvir as palavras de Elise. O que poderia aquela estranha saber sobre a fera bit de Ling que toda a gente já não soubesse? Tinha ficado muito claro durante a final do campeonato anterior que Angel tinha desaparecido, _tinha morrido_, sacrificando-se para proteger a sua mestra. Angel estava morto… _por sua culpa_.

- E porque devo eu acreditar em ti? – perguntou o rapaz, o seu olhar fixo na loira. Elise deu aos ombros, aquele sorriso convencido brincando nos seus lábios rosados.

- Não tens que acreditar em mim. Eu preciso apenas que me leves até à Ling e que-

- Não. – disse Alexander, cortando Elise e virando-lhe as costas, voltando a entrar na garagem.

- Não…? – repetiu a loira, perdendo o sorriso e esforçando-se para controlar a raiva que a queria dominar. _Haruka, quando eu te encontrar, eu juro…! _Elise respirou fundo e relaxou as mãos, que se tinham fechado inconscientemente. – Tens a certeza? – perguntou, seguindo o rapaz até à garagem.

- Eu já fiz mal que chegue à Ling. – respondeu simplesmente Alexander, as próprias palavras doendo mais do que esperava, sentando-se no banco e procurando a chave de fendas perdida no meio da caixa das ferramentas.

- E eu estou a dar-te uma oportunidade para te redimires! – ripostou Elise, num tom mais rude e autoritário do que aquele que queria usar. Porém, o facto de ver mais uma das suas propostas recusada não ajudava a que mantivesse a sua calma.

- Lamento. – foi a única coisa que Alexander disse, voltando à sua tarefa de antes, em frente à mota.

- Pensa bem, Alexander. – disse a loira, tirando algo do bolso do seu casaco e entregando ao ruivo. Este olhou a jovem pelo canto do olho e fitou o que ela lhe entregava, um envelope. Alexander pegou no envelope e abriu-o, vendo um papel com o nome e o número de Elise e, por trás, uma passagem de avião para Tóquio. Novamente a surpresa tomou conta do russo.

- O que significa isto? – perguntou, não gostando do conteúdo daquele envelope.

- Uma passagem de ida para Tóquio. Se decidires ajudar-me, tens casa e emprego garantidos. Só preciso que me leves até à Ling. – respondeu Elise, cruzando os braços, observando o rapaz atentamente. – Por isso, pensa bem, Alexander. Pensa bem. – repetiu, olhando nos olhos do rapaz. Com um último sorriso, Elise virou as costas ao russo e acenando-lhe, desapareceu no movimento da rua.

Alexander voltou a ficar sozinho, mas desta vez o silêncio que se abateu pela garagem não era reconfortante, estando a tornar-se ensurdecedor a cada segundo que passava. O seu olhar estava fixo no envelope e na possibilidade que este representava. Um nervoso miudinho estava a começar a tomar conta do rapaz. _O que diabos se está a passar aqui?!_

**-x-**

Nicolau chegou a casa perto das oito da noite, encontrando Dimitri e Ivan sentados à mesa, com os seus livros e cadernos abertos em cima desta. Julgando que os amigos estivessem a estudar, aproximou-se da área da cozinha para os cumprimentar e implicar um pouco com Dimitri, quando foi surpreendido pela conversa que os dois mantinham.

- Mas porque iria ele para Tóquio? Assim, de repente? – veio a pergunta de Ivan, confusão sendo óbvia em cada palavra proferida pelo moreno.

- Quem é que vai para Tóquio? – inqueriu Nicolau, assustando os companheiros.

- Nicolau! Não sabes dizer boa-noite, agora? – reclamou Dimitri, irritado com o susto que o amigo lhe tinha pregado. Mas o loiro logo relaxou na cadeira, descansado por ser Nicolau junto deles e não Alexander.

- Vê. – disse Ivan, entregando a passagem de avião e o pedaço de papel com o nome e número de Elise. – Encontramos isto em cima da mesa e, por exclusão de partes, só pode ser do Alexander. – disse o rapaz, olhando para Nicolau. Este observava os papéis nas suas mãos com cuidado, o seu cérebro começando a ligar os pontos que Ivan e Dimitri estavam obviamente a ignorar.

- Onde está o Alexander? – perguntou, o seu olhar recaindo em Dimitri.

- Ele não está na garagem, por isso só pode estar no quarto. – respondeu o loiro, num tom despreocupado. Nicolau não esperou uma segunda hipótese e começou a dirigir-se até às escadas. – Ei, onde vais? – chamou o loiro, não percebendo a súbita saída do companheiro.

- Dimitri, põe os teus neurónios a funcionar uma vez nada vida, está bem? Quem é que conheces que mora em Tóquio? – replicou Nicolau, num tom irritadiço, desaparecendo escadas acima.

Dimitri e Ivan entreolharam-se, ambos procurando entender a quem Nicolau se poderia estar a referir. Memórias da batalha final do campeonato mundial de Beyblade em que participaram vieram com tudo, deixando-lhes apenas a imagem de alguém com longos cabelos pretos e olhos azul meia-noite. A surpresa tomou conta dos dois, mas logo uma expressão divertida surgiu na face alva de Dimitri.

- Ohh, parece que as coisas estão prestes a ficar mais engraçadas, Ivan. – disse o loiro, sorrindo para o amigo. Este apenas suspirou, tentando disfarçar a preocupação que se tinha apoderado dele. Se era mesmo de Ling que estavam a falar, coisa boa não era. Muito menos para eles.

**-x-**

"_Eu estou cansada, Alexander! Cansada de tentar pelos dois! Cansada de competir com alguém que nunca vai retribuir os teus sentimentos!"_

Um suspiro escapou dos lábios de Alexander ao ouvir de novo as palavras de Haruka ecoarem na sua mente. A inglesa tinha razão e ele sabia muito bem disso. Sabia muito bem que Ling não o amava, que ela estava com Kai, que ela não queria nada com ele, que o que ele sentia era estúpido e sem fundamento, mas isso não mudava nada. Não mudava o facto de que ele continuava a amá-la que nem um idiota e de que queria voltar a vê-la, mesmo que esses pensamentos o irritassem.

_Sim…_ disse para si mesmo, fitando o tecto escuro do quarto. Queria voltar a vê-la. Voltar a ver o seu sorriso, voltar a ouvir a sua voz, voltar a olhar nos seus olhos escuros e perder-se neles, sem se importar com nada, nem com ninguém. _Queria vê-la…_

Alexander sentou-se na beira da cama e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, fechando os olhos. Como é que podia voltar a vê-la? Como é que podia simplesmente voltar e ir falar com ela? Como é que podia ignorar tudo aquilo que tinha feito no passado e ir ter com ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Alexander era o único culpado por todo o sofrimento dela, o único culpado pela morte de Angel. Então, como é que podia simplesmente saltar num avião e ir visitá-la, dizendo que a podia ajudar?

Ele não podia voltar… e sabia muito bem disso. Decidido a ligar a Elise e negar novamente o pedido da jovem, Alexander foi distraído pela porta do seu quarto a ser aberta sem qualquer cuidado e pela luz a ser acesa no mesmo segundo.

- Nicolau? – disse Alexander, estranhando a súbita entrada do companheiro.

O moreno fechou a porta atrás de si, sem se importar com o barulho que esta fez ao bater, e encarou o seu líder, mostrando-lhe o envelope que tinha em mãos. Ao ver a expressão de Alexander fechar-se, percebeu que tinha razão nas suas suposições. Aquela passagem estava relacionada a ninguém mais que Ling Akimoto.

- O que é isto, Alexander? – perguntou Nicolau, o seu tom não escondendo que já sabia o que era e que estava apenas ali para ouvir a verdade vinda do ruivo.

- Nada. – respondeu Alexander, o seus olhos negros fixos nos castanhos de Nicolau.

- Nada? – replicou Nicolau, cruzando os braços, a sua expressão mostrando que não estava convencido pelas palavras do amigo.

- Nada! – repetiu Alexander, começando a irritar-se com as questões e o olhar que Nicolau lhe lançava. – Não é nada! O que quer que estejas a pensar, eu não vou para lado nenhum! – continuou, fitando o companheiro.

- Porquê? – inqueriu Nicolau, simplesmente, irritando ainda mais Alexander. – Não queres ver a Ling? Não foi por causa dela que acabaste tudo com a Haruka? Porque é que não vais?

- Cala a boca, Nicolau. – murmurou Alexander, virando o rosto para não ter que encarar a expressão arrogante do companheiro e evitar atirar-se ao pescoço do mesmo.

- Devias ir. – disse o moreno, atirando o envelope para cima da cama. Alexander virou-se para encará-lo, surpreso com as suas palavras. – Ela pode estar com outro, mas que eu saiba não estás proibido de ir vê-la. – continuou, virando as costas ao companheiro, preparando-se para sair do quarto.

- Eu não posso voltar… - murmurou o ruivo, o seu olhar fixo no envelope. Nicolau olhou para Alexander por cima do ombro, irritando-se com a expressão confusa que este mantinha.

- Alexander. – chamou, vendo o ruivo encará-lo. – Medo não combina com o líder dos The Demons. – e com isto Nicolau saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si mais uma vez.

Alexander ficou a encarar a porta por alguns minutos, as palavras de Nicolau ecoando na sua mente. Medo? _Hnf_, Alexander Ustinov não tinha medo de _nada_. Muito menos da possibilidade de ver Ling outra vez. Levado pela raiva instigada por Nicolau, o ruivo agarrou no pedaço de papel com o número de Elise e discou-o no seu telemóvel. Ainda não tinha a total certeza do que estava a fazer, mas não estava prestes a fugir da oportunidade que lhe estava a ser oferecida. Não quando tinha a hipótese de fazer as coisas bem. _Não quando podia voltar a vê-la._

_- Sim?_ – veio a voz do outro lado da linha, o sotaque britânico destacando-se ao telefone.

- Eu aceito. – disse o rapaz, sem rodeios.

_- Huh? Ah, Alexander! Que bom ouvir notícias tuas tão cedo! Então, aceitas?_ – perguntou ela, obviamente ignorando as primeiras palavras do russo. Este segurou-se para não atirar o telemóvel para longe, junto com Elise.

- Eu aceito. – repetiu o rapaz, num tom irritado. Mesmo não vendo Elise, podia apenas imaginar aquele sorriso convencido a tomar conta da face dela.

_- Óptimo! Tens um _e-mail_ para onde te possa mandar os detalhes da tua viagem? Irei mandar-te também a morada do teu apartamento e do teu novo local de trabalho. _

- Sim, claro. – disse o rapaz, sentindo uma ligeira insegurança atingi-lo. Aquilo tudo estava a acontecer depressa demais. – Eu não gosto de ficar a dever favores a ninguém.

_- Não me ficas a dever favor nenhum. É uma troca, Alexander._ – disse ela, num tom sério, mas calmo. – _Uma vida em Tóquio em troca de me levares até à Ling, só isso._

Alexander deixou escapar um suspiro, mas não voltou a argumentar contra as palavras de Elise. Ao que parecia, falar com Ling era assim tão importante para ela. _Ling…_ Ao pensar na japonesa, não conseguiu evitar que um pequeno sorriso tomasse conta dos seus lábios. Estava ansioso, inquieto, nervoso mas, sobretudo, feliz. As memórias que tinha da jovem tomaram conta dele e a felicidade contida naquele pequeno sorriso transbordou por todo o seu corpo. _Ia voltar a vê-la._

_Continua…_

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Coisas importantes a esclarecer antes das minhas notas finais._

_- "Eu estou cansada, Alexander! Cansada de tentar pelos dois! Cansada de competir com alguém que nunca vai retribuir os teus sentimentos!" – fala retirada do capítulo 2: Entre Mulheres, desta mesma fanfic._

_Agora sim, as minhas notas finais._

_E então, quem estava com saudades dos The Demons? Hehehe Ao contrário das Night Girls, os The Demons serão de extrema importância na fanfic, embora nos próximos capítulos só apareça o Alexander. Para quem não é fã do meu ruivo adorado, peço desculpas, mas ele vai irritar pessoas inocentes ainda mais que antes. o/_

_Quanto ao próximo capítulo, quero avisar que só vou voltar a postar depois do dia 25 deste mês (Junho). O dia em que vou FINALMENTE concluir os meus estudos está a aproximar-se e quero dedicar os próximos dias a preparar-me para o que vem aí. Peço desculpas a quem acompanha a fanfic, mas espero que compreendam. Até lá, aproveitem este capítulo! Obrigado a quem leu até aqui. Reviews?_


End file.
